Bluff
by El-Maybonics
Summary: Following the events of their second date, Kensi and Deeks engage in some... adult-themed activities. This comes after 'Outted' and before 'Nights', and is a Revenge-verse tale, in one part. Story chosen by my Tumblr followers.


**A/N:-** This story directly follows the second chapter of Outted, Kensi and Deeks' second official date, and contains the adult-rated activities they discussed in that. As such, this is a **hard** **M Rated story**. If you don't like the things two consenting adults get up to, I urge you not to read this story? Still here? Good. Like anyone's actually put off by that! This story was chosen by my Tumblr follows as being the first to write of three options, and takes place in the 'Revenge-verse'.  
**Disclaimer:-** I don't own these characters, which is weird given all the things I make them do to each other.

* * *

"Here," Kensi called, tossing something towards him. "Catch."

Deeks grabbed the small silver object out of the air, before looking at it; her car keys. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"You can drive," she told him.

"Okay," he said, surprised. "That's a new development. You almost never let me drive your car."

She shrugged.

"That's an awful lot of trust, you know," he continued. "You must like me a lot."

"Shut up and get in the car," she growled. He grinned in response.

As Deeks pulled the large SRX out of the parking lot, leaving the flashing neon lights of the _Bowl-O'Rama _behind them, Kensi kicked her feet up, planting them on the dash before her. With some little effort, she slipped her sneakers off, before pulling her socks off. She wriggled her toes, and Deeks noted that her nails were painted bright pink.

"That's a very girly color, Kens," he commented.

"More shutting up, Deeks."

Deeks grinned wolfenly at her, making her roll her eyes in response. Outside their window, streetlights streaked passed. "Oh, hey," he said. "I meant to tell you, your mom called me earlier."

"My mom?" she replied.

"Yeah."

"I hope you didn't embarrass me."

Deeks scoffed. "Why would you think I'd embarrass you?"

"I've spent time with you?" she replied, easily.

He scrunched his nose up at her. "That's not very nice."

"Deeks, sweetheart, you are the very bane of my existence." She smiled, to take the sting out of her words. "Now, what did my mom want?"

Deeks grinned, eyes twinkling with mischief. "Well, I wasn't entirely sure, cause she was, uh, she was being kinda circumvent, trying to say something without saying it, ya know?"

"Deeks," Kensi warned.

"Well, I think she was calling to tell me she wanted me for herself."

"Deeks," she exclaimed, smacking him on the arm as hard as she could. He grunted at the spark of pain.

"Well, I was only considering it _before_ you started hitting me," he laughed. "I mean, she is a stone cold fox."

"Uh, stop ruining everything," she told him.

"I don't ruin things," he responded, "I make them better."

"In your dreams, Shaggy."

"Yours too." He fixed her with his brightest grin. She glared at him for a few seconds, before the mask slipped, and she smiled back at him.

Suddenly, Kensi pulled her feet off the dash, sitting up as straight as a rod. Her head swivelled slowly around, eyes scanning the darkened streets around them.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Uh, your place, I guess," Deeks replied. They hadn't really spoken about whose house they would be going to after their date, or even if they were going to be spending the night together, so he'd just naturally assumed they'd go to hers and take it from there.

"Deeks," Kensi practically purred. "We were supposed to be going somewhere else." Her hand snaked out, across the gap between them, before resting on his crotch. Her palm rubbed against him, through the material of his jeans.

It clicked into place then, what they'd discussed before leaving the bowling alley.

"_Hey, uhm," he'd said, leaning close to whisper conspiratorially in her ear. "Even though I won, what are the chances of us having sex in your car tonight?"_

_Kensi clamped her mouth shut to prevent the sudden grin. A second later, once she had schooled her reactions, she arched her eyebrow at him, her face devoid of amusement. He didn't back down, only smiled patiently back at her, head tilted like a dog. She knew he was waiting on an answer, and not even changing the subject would work on Deeks every time. Kensi hooked her finger idly into the loops of his jeans, resting her hand there as she felt a flush creep onto her cheeks. She willed her heart to slow. "I think we can do that," she answered, before tugging him into a brief kiss._

The friction of Kensi's hand against his rapidly hardening cock ripped Deeks back to the present, just in time for him to wrench the steering wheel and drag the weaving SRX back into the lane. Kensi let out a small, almost mocking, laugh.

"Bit distracted there, Deeks?" she said, her eyes sparkling.

"No, I'm fine," he wheezed, his cock twitching and straining against the fabric.

"Well, now, you see, NCIS Agents are trained to be able to drive even while distracted."

"Somehow I, uh, I doubt this exact scenario was on the syllabus," he said.

"No," Kensi said, grinning toothily. "This is one we reserve just for our LAPD Liaisons."

"God, you talk pretty," he muttered, while his dick made a concentrated effort to tear itself out of his pants.

Then, Kensi gave it a helping hand, pun very much intended, by working her fingers against the zipper of his jeans, sliding it down with a metallic rasp. Her hand reached inside, pulling his erect cock out. It twitched, standing hard and straight. Deeks ripped his eyes from watching her work, fixing them on the road ahead. A task that became intensely more difficult when his girlfriend wrapped her slender fingers softly around the paper thin skin, and began stroking up and down.

He muttered, little more than wordless sounds, his groin straining at her touch. He risked a glance over at Kensi, and saw that she was staring at him intently, a delighted grin on her features.

"I swear, Kens," he muttered, "I'm gonna crash if you keep that up."

She arched her eyebrow at him, still grinning. "Well," she purred. "Let's see what I can do about that."

Then she leant over, wrapping her full lips around the head of his shaft. Deeks groaned, long and deep, tilting his head back. Kensi hummed, sending vibrations down his shaft and straight into his balls. He took his hand off the steering wheel, lacing his fingers through her soft velvet hair. Her tongue probed out, tracing around the head of his cock. Then she wrapped her lips fully around it, sucking her cheeks in and stroking her hand up his dick to meet her mouth.

Deeks groaned again as she began to bob her head up and down, slowly at first, then building her pace, jerking her hand up and down in time with it. She slurped noisily, taking the full length of him into her mouth, before pulling back and gasping for breath.

"This is, uh, this is –oh sweet baby Jesus that's good – violating any number of driving codes," he moaned.

"Then I'm obviously not doing it well enough," she replied, before spitting on his shaft and spreading the saliva with her hand, "if you're still talking about driving violations." Then she parted her lips, letting his hard cock into her mouth again.

Deeks couldn't help but flick his eyes down, taking them from the road, to watch as Kensi swallowed him again, to watch her head move up and down on his hardness. Tightness was forming in the pit of his gut, tingling in his balls. Air was expelling from his lungs in erratic bursts, and he groaned with pleasure. Kensi, seemingly spurred on by the appreciative sounds he was making, increased her pace.

Somehow, and he still wasn't entirely certain how, Deeks pulled the silver SRX up to their destination, killing the engine. Kensi took him from her mouth with a wet pop, pushing herself upright and peering about her, sweeping her brown tresses out of her face.

Around them were gently rolling golden dunes, spotted with long reeds. A battered wooden fence ran the length in front of them, before the ground suddenly dropped out of sight in a sharp and jagged rock face. The full moon hung in the night sky that – this far from the bright lights of the city centre – was speckled with hundreds of stars, reflecting on the waters of the ocean below, deep blue now in the dark, its waves rushing back and forth with a white spray.

"Where are we?" she breathed, as if worried that speaking too loudly would break the spell of the place. Deeks knew that feeling well; he felt it here too.

"It's called Killian's Bluff," he replied. "It used to be really popular when I was a kid, for… reasons. But I guess it's not as much any more."

"Wow," Kensi said again, her eyes wide. "Deeks, this is the most romantic place I think I've ever been in my life."

"Yeah," he agreed.

She leant over, pressing her lips against his cheek, the softness tickling against his flesh. "Shame we're about to sully it," she growled, deep and husky. "Push your seat back," she informed him.

Deeks complied quickly, twisting the lever that tilted the driver's seat back, while Kensi busied herself with the controls of the radio. A few seconds later, she found some cheesy station playing soft ballads. She nodded, pleased with her choice, before climbing over the seats to mount him. He only had chance to hear a few bars of the next song before Kensi had captured his mouth in her own, and suddenly there was nothing else in the world but her.

His heart hammered in his chest as he inhaled the rich scent of her, and the frantic mutters that spilled from her lips filled his ears. She opened her mouth, clamping her teeth onto his bottom lip, tugging against it. Her breathing was ragged from her rising passion, and her hands found his chest, spreading fingers wide and rubbing against the hard muscles there. He moaned at the stinging pain on his lip, and she released him, giggling slightly before peppering soft kisses to soothe him.

His hands found her hips, fingers digging in tight to the flesh through her pants, hard enough to feel the bones beneath, before running up her sides, over her ribs. She squealed in delight, her whole body shaking. Then his fingers found her hair, twisting into the long locks, before curling into a fist and pulling her back to his mouth. Deeks sucked at her top lip, his tongue flicking out to probe into Kensi's mouth, meeting hers and wrestling against it. She moaned again, her hands coming up and stroking over his shoulders, down his arms and digging her fingers into his biceps. Deeks traced his own hand down her back, making her shiver again, before grasping her firm ass. She writhed her hips, rubbing her crotch against his bare erection, and making him groan in desire.

"Kensi," he hissed.

She moaned back, into his mouth. His hands fumbled with her buckle of her belt, opening the front of her jeans so he could peel the denim down her tight ass. His fingers kneaded against the cool flesh, before tracing their way under the soft cotton of her panties, seeking the soft folds of her sex. She squirmed exquisitely under his touch, urging him on with soft words around their kisses.

"Marty, baby," she whined, hands suddenly everywhere; across his chest, over his shoulders, stroking his ribs, her fingers dancing through his blond locks. She arched her butt back, pressing herself against his searching fingers. He delved softly into her, feeling wetness forming under his touch, tips inching into her. She ripped her lips from his, burying her face into his the crook of his neck, gasping for breath.

"I love you, Fern," he mumbled, lips peppering the side of her long neck.

After a moment, Deeks grunted in frustration; no matter how he stretched, how he angled his hands, his fingers weren't reaching the places that he wanted them to. Kensi seemed to feel this too, and started to shift herself around so she was lying on her back, flush against him. She craned her neck around, slobbering loose kisses over Deeks lips while he concentrated on pushing her jeans and her panties down further. Then Kensi started to kick her legs out, hauling the material all the way off, to pool in the seat well. Deeks then ran his hands up her thighs, feeling the complex mix of softness of her flesh and firmness of the strong muscles beneath. He caressed there for a while, earning a whine of frustration from the stunning Goddess above him.

"Please, Marty," she moaned, writhing her ass cheeks against his throbbing cock. "Please."

Grinning at the sounds of desperation, Deeks let his hand continue up, fingers toying softly – barely perceptibly – over the soft folds of her pussy. She moaned again, pushing her hips up and trying to increase the pressure of his touch. With his thumb and little finger, he gently teased the skin apart, letting his middle finger stroke against the softness in between. The tip of his finger eased down her slit, finding the entrance to her sex, teasing at it. She growled at him, her breath coming in ragged rasps.

"Marty."

He stroked at her threshold, wetness slicking his fingers. After a moment, he increased the pressure, his finger easing into her pussy and drawing a cry of delight from his partner. She scrunched her eyes tight, digging her teeth into her bottom lip. "More," she demanded.

But rather than comply, he withdrew his digit, earning a squeal of protest.

"Kensi," he said. "Tell me what you want."

"Please," she moaned again. For everything his partner was, for all the things that made him desperately in love with her – being strong, sexy, determined, proud and independent – it was so easy to make her lose all control, and just plain beg. And that made his cock strain out harder than it was before.

"What do you want?"

"Marty."

"Tell me," he breathed into her ear.

"I need," she said, around gasps, "I need your fingers."

"Doing what?"

She set her jaw, internally fighting the desperation and pleading. Then, her voice quivering, she broke; "Inside me, please, Marty. I need your fingers inside me."

Within seconds, Deeks had pushed his finger back into her, earning another cry of pleasure from her throat. He stroked inside her pussy, inching his way deeper and deeper into her. Kensi's body thrashed under his ministrations, and she cried out again. A moment later, a second finger joined the first, stretching her walls. She gyrated again, as he curled the digits back and forth, tips rubbing against the thick muscle walls.

With his other hand, he pushed up the material of her shirt, bunching the fabric as he trailed up her stomach, the muscles of her abdomen dancing under his touch. A moment later, he cupped her breast through her bra, fingers squeezing at the firmness. She moaned again, pleading desperately. In his chest, Deeks could feel his heart hammering, his entire body singing with the moment. His cock strained again, achingly hard beneath her, desperate. But he ignored it, as he always did; getting Kensi off was one of his favourite things in the world, and he would gladly forgo his own pleasure just to make it happen.

As his thumb gently tugged down the cup of her bra, revealing her hard nipple, he pulled the fingers of his other hand from inside her, sliding up her slit to concentrate on the hard nub of nerves beneath the hood of her cunt. He circled it, spreading her juices with a frantic pace that made a deep rumble form in the pit of his lover's gut. Her tugged at her nipple with his fingers, pulling it taut and rolling it between the pads of forefinger and thumb. Kensi plastered his face with appreciative kisses, panting as her mounting bliss wracked through her body. She kicked her legs up again, resting the back of her calves on the steering wheel, opening herself up to him more, and he pushed his fingers deep into her again, rocking the heel of his palm against her clit, in time with his arching digits.

For a moment, there was no sound but the rasping of their laboured breaths, Kensi's small whimpers, and the soft squelching of his fingers as they pistoned inside her.

"God, Kensi," he growled. "You are so fucking hot."

She squeaked in response, nodding her head, eyelashes fluttered as she forced herself to maintain eye contact with him.

"You have no idea how hard it is to not rip your clothes off every second of every day."

"Yeah?" she groaned, voice raw.

"Every time we're at work, all I wanna do it this," he said, his own voice shaking now. "I just want to be inside you. I wanna make you scream my name."

"That sounds so good."

"The things I wanna do to you."

"_Hmmmm_, like what?"

"I wanna fuck you on the console in Ops," he said, latching his teeth onto her ear and pulling against it. Then he licked the skin, soothing it. Kensi groaned in appreciation. "I wanna fuck you in the showers. I wanna fuck you in the bullpen."

"Deeks," she cried, wrenching his fingers away from her pussy. "I need you to fuck me right now."

She sat herself up, reaching in between her legs and grasping his cock. Deeks held her by the hips, easing her down as the head of his shaft rested against her welcoming sex. Slowly, Kensi squatted down, the tip of his cock parting the tender folds and breaking the seal, letting him inside, and ripping a soft scream from her throat. Her muscles contracted hard against his erection, squeezing him tight, and sending a flurry of paradise through his body.

Kensi leant forward, over the steering wheel, affording Deeks a great view of her stunning ass. He eyed the curves of it, the gentle jiggle as she pressed herself further down onto his cock. Deeks grunted with enjoyment. "Oh, baby," he moaned, as he jerked his hips up to meet her.

"Deeks, you feel so good," she muttered back.

She eased down more, slowly slipping her way down the full length of him, all the way to the hilt. Every inch of his hardness filled her core, his cock aching with his need. Then, slowly, she began to raise herself up, sliding up him to the very tip. He moaned, missing the solid grip of her muscles against his shaft, before she drove herself down again. He bucked up, inching just that little bit further into her burning centre.

She groaned again, acclimatising herself to his presence within her most intimate place, letting her muscles loosen. Then, she began to drive herself up and down his cock, as Deeks forced himself up and into her. They both panted, the temperature inside the car rising and rising, their bodies burning with desire. Deeks heart was racing in his chest.

Still, he couldn't tear his eyes from the amazing display of her ass cheeks, and his palms grasped at the firm flesh, kneading into it. Her skin was blisteringly hot to the touch now, the heat sinking into his hand. Slowly, he crept his hand towards her crack, thumb tracing the crevice, before it brushed gently over her tight butthole. Then the tip of his digit parting the opening and he slipped his thumb inside, up to the nail.

"Oh, fuck," Kensi cried out, loudly, and her pussy muscles clenched deliciously harder around his cock.

Deeks thrust up into her, the friction on his solid manhood making the tightness in his balls increase. She rode him for a moment, pumping up and down, loud moans spilling from her lips. Then she gyrated against his shaft, and he pulled his thumb out, spreading her cheeks wide. "Oh God, Deeks, oh God," she cried.

"Fuck, Kensi," he grunted. His hand reached up, taking her by the jaw and dragging her back to lie flush atop him her spine arched upwards so he could still thrust into her. He found her mouth, kissing her hungrily, and she responded with urgency, smushing her lips sloppily against his. He pushed her hair out of her face, before running his fingers down her long neck. He continued to plunge up into her, making her throw her head back and cry loudly into his ear.

His hand swept down, to above her throbbing pussy, encircling her clit and unleashing a fresh salvo of wordless snarls of encouragement from Kensi. She writhed under his touch, whole body lashing uncontrollably. He continued to rub at her, while his other hand grasped at her bare breast, grasping at the flesh, holding her nipple between his fingers, pressing down against her torso and forcing her even closer to him.

Kensi was grumbling now, a deep rumble in the pit of her gut as he drew her on, his fingers flashing on the sensitive nub above his pounding cock.

"Deeks," she moaned, "don't stop, I'm so fucking close."

"Are you gonna cum for me?" he muttered into her ear. She nodded, making small whining sounds, as if not trusting herself to speak again. "Cum for me, Kensi. I wanna see it."

Her whole body was undulating now, thrashing around, rubbing against the throbbing hardness of his cock as she continued to buck up and down on him. Her moan was growing louder now, not stopping, raw against her throat, until finally the loudest cry ripped from her lungs, the orgasm washing over her. He continued to circle her clit as she flailed wildly, stretching out her bliss.

After a moment, she arched around, kissing him again, needy and thankful, cupping his jaw with her hands. "Baby," she murmured. "Oh baby, I love you." She pulled herself from his cock, shuddering again as an aftershock ravaged her frame. Then she sat upright again, before starting to crawl herself backwards, until her thighs were either side of his head. He twisted his head to one side, kissing the join where her hips met her legs, tasting the sweet tang of her orgasm. She moaned again, panting, and rolling her hips against his face. Then she sat back on her haunches, pressing her sex against his face.

Deeks' tongue flicked out, eagerly lapping against her tender pussy. Her moans of pleasure became muffled as she leant her head forward, taking his cock in her mouth once more. Deeks grunted, thrusting his groin up and driving himself deeper, passed her willing lips and towards the back of her throat. She sucked ravenously against him, humming deeply and sending shivers seeping down the length of his shaft.

He moaned too, the vibrations of his own voice sinking into Kensi's core. He nipped at the soft folds, sucking them into his teeth and biting down gently. She thrashed again, redoubling her effort on his cock, her head bobbing up and down at a furious rate, her fingers pumping in time with it. She moaned at his ministration, as did he, the sounds of their enjoyment filling the car.

"Kensi," he growled, burying his mouth into her pussy. His teeth flashed again, and now he brought his hands up, clasping on her ass, fingers seeking her slit. As he licked against the petals of her pussy, lapping up the seeping wetness, his fingers probed inside, her molten core slick from her enjoyment. She took his cock out of her mouth to let out another long cry, throwing her head back and screwing her eyes tight. Her whole body was shaking again, her chest rising and falling rapidly. All the while, she continued to stroke at his solid manhood, fingers wrapped around the soft skin and sending waves of bliss coursing through his body.

"You taste so good," he told her.

She ground against his face, against his hands, moaning again, before taking his cock back into her mouth. She forced her head down, slipping her beautiful lips all the way down his shaft, filling her cheeks. Then she withdrew her mouth, drawing her tongue all the way up his cock like it was an ice pop.

In retaliation, Deeks slipped a second finger passed her threshold, sinking deep into her. She bucked her hips against him, pleading desperately, her whole body undulating. She redoubled her efforts on his cock, head jerking up and down as quickly as she could, sucking hungrily as she did. She released her hand from his shaft, splaying them across his thighs and preventing him from bucking his own hips any more. She clearly wanted to do all the work on that side, and frankly, Deeks wasn't going to offer up much argument.

Instead, he continued his attention to her sopping cunt, swallowing the juices that flowed from within her, inhaling the rich musk of her enjoyment. But it was hard to concentrate on her, when the tightness in his balls was rapidly increasing; already, he could feel his own orgasm building steadily with each pass of her plump lips. Kensi was so fucking good at, well, just everything; it was a surprise that he could manage to hold himself back this long as it was.

"Kensi," he muttered, the words muffled by her core. "I'm close, baby. So fucking close."

But rather than let him finish, Kensi pulled him from her mouth with a meaty pop, pulling her hips up and out of reach of his own task. He let out a soft moan of frustration, his cock twitching with annoyance, but Kensi was already moving herself further back, crawling towards the back seat. She paused, long enough to press her lips against his, and Deeks could taste his own excitement, mixed with hers, on her lips.

"Deeks," she whispered, breath hoarse and torn. "You need to cum in me."

With that, she grabbed him by the arm, dragging him onto the back seat with her.

As she lay on her back, Deeks hurried to kick off his shoes and tear his jeans off. Kensi tugged at the hem of his shirt, ordering him to remove that too, and he quickly complied, before doing the same with hers, relieving her of her bra as well. Within seconds, they were both naked, their bodies both glistening with beads of sweat. Deeks leant forward, resting on straight arms, hovering over her for a moment. They locked eyes, hers still shaking and sparkling from her lust, the ring around her right eye almost black in the darkness. Her chest rose and fell under the belaboured breathing, making her wonderful breasts shake enticingly. She reached up, wrapping her arms around his neck and winding her fingers through his hair, before tugging at the back of his head, forcing him down into another kiss. Then she broke it, before kicking up and draping her leg over him, pressing her calf against his buttocks.

Deeks very quickly got the message, reaching between them and guiding his cock towards her pussy. It slipped in easily, their love making already loosening her muscles enough for him to slide in to the hilt in one go. She screamed in ecstasy, throwing her head back, revealing her long neck to him. He dropped his face, mouth sucking on the pulse point of her throat, even as he slowly withdrew his shaft, leaving only the tip of his manhood within her. Then, just as slowly – teasingly almost – he drove back into her, making her cry out again. Her hands left his hair, spreading themselves across his broad back, fingers tracing the curve of his shoulder blades, nails scratching long lines into the flesh, before pressing against him and forcing him closer to her.

"Deeks," she pleaded. "Fuck me."

He grinned wickedly at her, considering for a second teasing her and making her beg some more. But no; instead he jammed himself into her as hard as he could, making her scream again. "Your wish is my command," he panted, driving himself in and out of her blistering pussy.

With each piston-like thrust into her, Kensi squealed her pleasure again, shot sharp bursts with only the barest of pauses in between to suck in air. Her head was still tilted back, her eyes screwed up into tight balls. As for Deeks, the feeling of Kensi's solid muscles gripping his cock like a vice… it was sensational. Sparks crackled across his body, making his heartbeat race, making his breath come in scattered clumps, making sweat seep from his pores.

"Harder," Kensi demanded, and Deeks complied, slamming his cock into her with as much force as he could manage, actually making her slide a few inches up the seat from the impact. Her hands left his back, reaching up behind her and pressing against the now-fogged window, pushing back and keeping herself lodged in place as he continued to drive the length of his cock into her pussy.

"Come on, Deeks, fuck me hard. I need it."

Then Deeks pulled back slightly, sitting up straight, one leg under him and the other in the foot well. He grabbed Kensi by the hips, dragging her closer, her spine arching backwards. He continued to fuck her, filling her with his cock, then drawing it out to a loud cry from the stunning creature beneath him. He let his hand trail out, seeking her bare breasts, fingers spreading against the firm skin. Her hand joined his, pressing down on the back and increasing the pressure, before making it move in small circles.

"That's it," she moaned. "That's the spot. You're the best, baby."

The tightness in the pit of his gut was blinding now, as Deeks thrust in his wildly gyrating girlfriend. His hearing echoed, like he was under water, but still he pressed on, desperate.

"Almost there," he grunted through clamped teeth, as the firm muscles of his buttocks clenched.

"Let it go, Marty," she cried between gasps of breath. "Do it. Cum for me."

And then he couldn't hold back any longer, and with one final thrust, he crashed over the edge, his cock jerking violently as his seed spurted from the tip, filling Kensi's sopping wet pussy. He moaned her name, thrusting into her still again and again, while his body sang with his release. After a few more strokes, when he was sure he had nothing more to give, he collapsed atop her, head burying in the crock of her neck, energy spent, and she slobbered kisses over every inch of skin she could reach.

"Oh, baby," she cooed. "Baby, that was so good. So good."

"Kensi," he managed, through ragged rasps. "I love you."

"I love you too, Marty," she answered. "That was amazing. I'm seeing actual stars."

He raised his head, finding her lips and kissing her deeply, pouring all of his emotions into it. And, as always, Kensi returned the kiss just as strongly. Deeks let out a long breath, his heart still hammering in his chest, and she threw him a wide grin, before kissing him once more.

A moment later, after his breathing and heart rate had settled, Deeks pulled his now limp cock out from inside her, eliciting a small moan of disappointment from his partner. He rolled onto his side, and Kensi shifted position so they lay face to face. She leant forward, pressing her lips gently against his. Then she rolled over, so that her back was pressed against his chest. One of his arms snaked over, accidentally on purpose finding one of her breasts. He left it there, just holding it.

"Hey," mumbled Kensi, "you never did tell me why my mom called you."

"Oh, right," said Deeks, his voice muffled through her long strands of hair. "It was to invite me to dinner of Saturday. Sort of a, uh, she said, 'Official meeting of her daughter's boyfriend' kinda thing."

There was a pause. "Weird," said Kensi a moment later.

"What is?"

She shook her head. "Nothing, it's just… she didn't mention anything to me."

"Maybe she just hasn't got around to it yet." A small, wicked grin cross Deeks' lips. "Either that, you know, I was right and she really wants to nail me."

"Gross, Deeks," groaned Kensi, trying to pull away, but his arms wrapped around her were too strong. "That's my mother you're talking about."

He couldn't help the small chuckle that slipped loose. "Well, on the slim and highly unlikely chance that it's right," he said, "there's no way anyway; I'm too in love with her daughter."

"Dork," she muttered, voice not as harsh as she was trying to pretend.

"Yup," he replied, grinning like a fool.

"Get a blanket out of the back," she ordered.

"Yes, bossy," he replied, still beaming, before pushing himself up and reaching behind the back seat. He fumbled around in the dark, fingers brushing up against all the kit an NCIS Agent would keep in the back of her car before he found what he was looking for. He returned to the back seat, where Kensi was messing with her phone. "What'cha doing?"

"Setting my alarm," she replied.

"Why?"

"Cause I wanna snuggle, and I don't think it's a good idea if we stay here all night."

"Awww," he said, delightedly. "You're such a girly."

"Shut up," she said. If there had been a bit more light, Deeks would have sworn she was blushing.

It took them a few minutes to get the blanket fully covering them, squirming until they got into a comfortable position; Deeks, back against the seat, Kensi pressed flush against him and wrapped in his arms. Her hair was in Deeks' face, and he inhaled deeply, taking in the natural smell of the woman he loved.

Kensi shifted slightly a couple of more times, unwittingly rubbing her bare ass against his crotch. Her jaw cracked as she stifled a yawn. "Thank you for the best second date ever," she mumbled, voice thick as sleep beckoned her.

"You're welcome, baby," he said, closing his eyes.


End file.
